


Not the Jealous Type

by Riyusama



Series: Prompt Requests - Spideyfist [1]
Category: USM, Ultimate Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: Peter gets jealous and Danny makes it up to him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Jealous Type

                             It was no lie that Danny was a very likable guy. It didn’t take a genius like Peter for it to be known, a lot of people notice that abut Danny. A lot of people know for a fact that the guy is incredibly nice - probably good to a fault -, smart in his own zen way, athletic and most especially good looking. Just one of the many attributes Danny had and seriously, Peter is already too lucky to even be friends with the guy and now, let alone be dating him exclusively.

And no, Peter is not in anyway getting pissed off by the amount of people that circle Danny. Nope, no way nada. The brunette wasn’t the jealous type. So what if a bunch of girls always run to his boyfriend with a big smile on their lips chatting him up? That didn’t bother him, not even a little bit. Asking Danny about his plans on the weekend so they could hang out? It’s cool with Peter. He knows for a fact that Danny will turn them down since, they have training and even a single sparse of time is dedicated to hanging out with no other person than, Peter.

So yeah, everything’s cool. Peter didn’t mind at all; even the other dudes that asked Danny out? Nope. He’s not jealous. _Not at all._

 _‘Hey, maybe if you could scare the hell out of those people that even have the guts to think about asking Danny out.’_ his devil spidey suddenly suggested.

‘I don’t think that’s a very good idea.’ Peter replied grumpily.

 _‘Yes, shame on you. You can’t punish people for that! Besides, we wouldn’t be having this kind of problem if Peter here would just let the news out. Keeping this relationship a secret? Not very healthy.’_ and cue in his angel spidey to save the day, or to more likely debate with his devil.

His devil spidey sticked his tongue out, whilst the angel looked away offended. Probably muttering something under his breath.

“Yo webs, space out much?” Luke’s voice brought Peter back to Earth. The dudes hand waving in front of the brunette as to draw his attention.

“Huh? Yeah sorry, was thinking about something.”

His teammate arched up one inquisitive brow before shrugging anymore unnecessary queries at Peter “Anyways, detention and Danny’s nowhere to be found. Thought you might help?”

“I was with him a while ago.” Peter replied back as he and Luke wandered the halls in search for Danny. They turned up to a couple of room the blonde had, all ending up with no Iron Fist in sight. The two were about to lose hope and just leave the blonde to come to their room when they turned up to one corner of the halls and Luke suddenly grabbed Peter’s arm and they hid by the lockers.

“Dude, what’s–” Peter couldn’t even finish his sentence when the other suddenly shushed him then, pointed back to the halls.

The brunette glared at the other first before squinting his eyes and looking to where Luke directed. Danny was talking to someone. He couldn’t point out exactly what her name was but, it was on the tip of his tongue. She had that name that popped up once in a  while in classes–

“Misty Knight.” Luke suddenly supplied and Peter’s gaze suddenly averted to him back and forth to Danny and Misty. “There were some issues between them before, and seriously? Danny was over the moon for her for months when we moved here–” Luke said before looking back to Peter and oops. “ahaha, but of course it’s all water under the bridge now. Like, they did go out for like a while but, Misty said they weren′t working out and all.” Luke tried to salvage.

Peter didn’t know that Luke knows that they have this secret thing going on. He’s Danny’s bestfriend so there was next to no way at all that he didn’t know about them. Though, Luke may have brought trouble to the blonde now, hopefully no lover’s quarrel would happen.

The two parted with Misty giving a hug and a peck on Danny’s cheek. And Peter would swear from hell to heaven that he was not jealous, nope, **_not_** _**at all.** _ The great Peter Parker? Jealous? Not in a million years. And no, his cheeks aren’t burning red in anger, it’s just really hot today.

Peter and Luke made theirselves known once Danny was alone, the blonde smiling and waving at his teammates “hey guys–” Danny started before stopping to notice the irritated look in Peter’s face.

Iron Fist looked to Luke and the other gave a sheepish smile that immediately gave Danny the message _‘sorry dude, kinda messed up, my fault.’_

Danny sighed yet, he smiled back at his friend. Whatever Luke could have said probably can’t be that bad. Peter was a mature and very logical type of guy anyways. Whatever problem it is, the blonde’s sure they can fix it – _hopefully._

 _‘Not jealous, not jealous!’_  Peter repeated like a mantra inside his head. If there was one thing for certain that Peter was absolutely sure about, was that _he_ _is not the jealous kind of boyfriend._

Training today with robots? More like piece of cake. He kicked a robot head off and oh wait, what’s Nova standing around behind him? Another robot to his right, Peter webbed its sight before punching its chest and pulling out the wires – hey, what’s Ava doing beside him growling in irritation?

The team seemed to be in a pissy mood, well Peter can’t help it if _he’s on fire_ for beating the hell out of these robots.

 _‘Me? Peter Parker, the great Spiderman? Jealous? Not in a million years.’_ He convinced himself internally.

The fight ended a little less than, 5 minutes. And Spiderman’s not even breaking a sweat “Is that the best you’ve got?” Peter challenged, a haughty tone in his voice as he placed both hands on his hips.

“Hey, your mask’s out of place.” Peter heard Powerman say and he turned around to see him and Danny.

Iron Fist was laughing freely, playfully swatting Luke’s hand away whilst Powerman kept tugging at his mask. And for a second there, Peter could’ve sworn that he felt his blood boil. Red hot ire coursing through every vein in his body.

 _‘Am so no jealous! They’re just bestfriends, that’s all!’_ He mused internally, scolding himself.

Training went on and Peter doesn’t exactly know why everyone is ticked off by him. Even Danny is getting disappointed. Well, excuse Spidey for always being fast and getting to kick the most butt in the training.

And to make things worse, even Coulson reprimanded him “Spiderman, there’s a reason you have a _team_ and you all have this _team training together_.” He emphasized on certain words.

Hellish it was and Peter’s sour mood can’t really be lifted. He got scolded and after two more extra rounds with the bots, Peter got his ass handed back to him. Safe to say, the team didn’t have any good team work today.

“I’m going home.” Peter started once training ended. He didn’t even tuned back to talk to the others. Pretty sure Danny was about to say something yet, he left a little too soon for the blonde to get even a word out.

“I didn’t know webhead could be such a drama queen.” Nova commented coolly.

When he got back to his room, Peter didn’t even bother to come by their front door. Just swinging by to his room’s window. He can tell Aunt May later that she just didn’t notice him walk by earlier.

A sigh left the brunette’s lips as he discarded his mask then, proceeded to slump his body down on his bed. He didn’t feel good today, didn’t feel fun or awesome. Peter was borderline tired and irritated.”I’m not jealous.” he mumbled out against his pillows.

“I sense a lot of negative energy around you.”

Danny’s voice caught him off guard. Peter sat up from his bed and immediately averted his attention to the place where he heard the blonde’s voice. Danny stood by his window, back laying against it with his arms crossed against his chest. A look of concern was etched across his features, even if half of his face was hidden by his mask. Peter could see very easily the expression his boyfriend wore.

“Just tired.” Peter mumbled out a reply before, falling back to his bed “Nothing to worry about.”

“But, I do worry.” Danny said softly, walking to Peter’s bed as he sat on the edge. The blonde removed his mask and looked at Peter “What’s wrong Pete?”

“I told you, nothing.” Peter grumbled, turning away from Danny.

“You do know that I can tell you’re lying.” The blonde spoke up, leaning in close to the brunette to give him a hug. He buried his face against his boyfriend’s back “How can we communicate properly if you won’t tell me anything Peter?”

The brunette pulled away, he felt ashamed for being childish earlier. But, no way in hell was going to admit anything… yet.

“Ugh Danny, I already told you–” he sat up again staring down at his boyfriend, though what he saw next couldn’t get him to finish his sentence.

Danny had that look in his eyes, Peter would like to call it his puppy dog face. It was a very rare sight in his opinion. And a secret weapon of Danny if he may add as well. That face Danny made just made Peter feel all the more guiltier.

Which is totally unfair on Peter’s behalf.

“Is it something I did?” Danny asked.

“What? Of course not, it’s not at all–”

“Then, what is it? You’re obviously mad at something.”

“It’s just… It’s hard to explain.” Peter sighed.

Danny grabbed a hold of Peter hand and the brunette looked up to see the blonde smiling “Just try.”

“It’s you know…” Peter started, already feeling his cheeks flush as he couldn’t even look at Danny directly.

“Yeah? What is it?” His boyfriend pestered on.

“People. Just, other people and them being too close.”

Danny arched up one inquisitive brow, a look of puzzlement plastered upon the blonde’s features “Do you want personal space or something Peter? I wouldn’t mind at all giving it to you—”

“It’s not that!” And Peter lashed out all of a sudden; effectively making Danny shut up.

“It’s you, alright?!” Peter said, taking a deep breath “You’re always this great guy that everybody loves and I just… I’m really proud and happy for you but, I feel like they’re trying to take you away from me.” Peter stated, he grabbed a hold of Danny for leverage yet, he was trembling down to his fingertips “I’m just… I don’t like them getting too close to you…”

“Peter could it be…” Danny started and Peter closed his eyes in anticipation “that you’re jealous?”

“What?!” The brunette said in surprised, immediately looking up at his boyfriend redder than, a tomato “Of course not!” Peter defended himself.

A chuckle escaped the blonde’s lips and in an instant, he wrapped his arms around Peter, pulling him into an iron hug “Uhm… Danny… Air… Suffocating in here.”

“I’m happy.” The blonde said out of nowhere.

“From what? Me being a somewhat possessive jerk?” Peter asked flabbergasted.

“No,” Danny replied, a wide smile on his lips, making him look almost like a cheshire cat if it went from ear to ear.

“You know, we should—” And Peter wasn’t able to finish his sentence when Danny silenced him by kissing his lips. And that was one sure way to make the brunette shut up; Danny is the only one who could shut him up effectively.

“Let me make it up to you.” The blonde mumbled out against his lips as Danny intertwined their fingers to one another.

“I should be the one doing that.” Peter grumbled.

“But, I want to.” Danny interjected, their foreheads resting against one another as they stared at each. Both boys with cheeks flushing cherry red, mostly Peter though “Can I stay for the night?”

“Won’t Coulson and Fury kick you butt if you leave without notice?” Peter reminded.

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” Danny assured as he hugged the brunette and busied his face at the crook of Peter’s neck “I already got their permission to stay over when  I left.”

“Fine.” Peter agreed, one hand ruffling the other’s blonde locks as a soft smile placed itself on his lips.

“We should go out tomorrow.” The blonde suggested, cuddling close to Peter.

“What? No. We have school Danny.” Peter said, surprised that the other would even think of skipping. So un-Danny like. And as much as he would like to spend more time with his boyfriend, Peter can’t really put his grades at risk here.

“Alright,” Danny replied, a chortle escaping his lips as he looked up again then, gave a quick peck at Peter’s lips “This Saturday then? It’s gonna be a date you know.”

Peter laughed, kissing the other again “Fine, I can clear my schedule for you.”


End file.
